Lowering the Bar
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: A little snipit from my Night Moves series , sort of. Rated for some corse language and adult themes implied.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters within.

A little something based on my Night Moves series. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Uhh .. guys ? What's going on?" stated a confused and somewhat worried BeastBoy as he was carried foricibly by his best friend and comrade down the hallway to an unknown fate. It was only mere minutes prior he was making his way down the very same hallway without a care in the world before being grabbed roughly and hoisted over a metal shoulder. From his position he watched as Robin followed behind , closely monitoring the situation. His mannerisms suggested he was keeping watch. For what, that was unclear.

A sharp turn into an empty room and our hero was immediately dumped, unceremoniously, into a waiting chair. The door closed and locked with a barely audible click. Once his eyes adjusted BeastBoy found himself surround by fellow Titans, regular and honorary, all male. All of who looked none to pleased to see him.

He scanned the crowd looking at their hard faces and glaring eyes to find some semblance that he was among friends. This he did not find.

Gulping loudly he repeated his previous question to the room "Guys what the heck is going on?"

The assembled males exchanged glances with one another before one by one settling on the apparent ringleader, Robin. The boy wonder stepped forward and glared down at the green shapeshifter. If BeastBoy didn't know any better he would think that was Robin in 'interrogation mode' or his 'intimidate the criminal mode', but that just could not be.

Could it?

After sufficient time had passed making BeastBoy even more uncomfortable than he already was, Robin made a show of clearing his throat then leaned into BB's personal space. With a stern look he spoke.

"BeastBoy, we've called you here to have a little talk with you about you behavior of late."

"My behavior?" BeastBoy questioned .... then after a moment "Called?! Cyborg practically kidnapped me! Guys! What's the deal?!"

"Ok … calm down. I'll admit we may have been a little over zealous, but believe me when I say this is of the utmost urgency and we couldn't afford not to get your attention." Robin said backing up a little from the green bean.

BeastBoy blinked as he stared back confused. First to his leader then to his so-called friends. Seriously what was their problems?

In the ensuing silence Cyborg stepped forward and leaned down to his best bud as he spoke up.

"Sorry B, but seriously man we NEED to talk." Several of the others voiced their agreement with 'hell yeahs', 'damn straight' and a few 'Uh-huhs'. Now BB was more confused then ever. Plus little more than curious. Wishing that someone would get to the damn point!

"Quiet down everyone." When silence once again reigned Robin continued. "Listen BB we brought you hear today to ask that you tone it down with Raven."

"What ?! What do you mean 'tone it down'?" he quickly asked. The last thing he wanted to hear was that the people he looked upon as not only his closest friends and comrades, but as family had a problem with his relationship with Raven. It had been several weeks and things, in his humble opinion, were going great. After a rather rocky start they were getting along wonderfully together. They seldom fought and were very much enjoying getting to know one another. In fact, he was certain the others had noticed her marked improvement in attitude and behavior. She seemed happy. For once in her life and it was exactly what he had always wanted for her.

"You're relationship with Raven BeastBoy. You need to tone it down." Said Robin. Again agreements were uttered throughout the room.

BeastBoy was super confused. Tone it down? What are they talking about? His relationship with Raven was progressing nicely. Slowly, but nicely. There were ... issues ...with dating someone like Raven. It required a patience and a gentlenss that , quite frankly , shocked her completely and ones that he was more than willing so supply. Not to put it all on her since he too had his particular issues as well. That said they have both been working on making 'them' work and the results had been surprisng yet very very pleasant.

Truth be told they were both unique individuals, but together .... togther they were something special. The thought made his heart race.

A groan from Robin snapped BB out of his thoughts. Going from one Titan male to the next they all looked like he should know what they were talking about. The confusion on his face said to them he had absolutely no clue what that was.

"Look BeastBoy. You know the girls talk right?" said Robin.

"Well … yeah. Raven talks to Star and Jinx and Argent from time to time. What's that got to do with anything? They're friends. Friends talk. Especially girl friends. " he stated , however , before someone could answer a thought hit him and he panicked.

"Dude! She not saying bad stuff like she's unhappy or she wants to break up with me is she ?!!?"

Cyborg put hand one his shoulder first to keep BB in the chair and second to calm him down. "No man. Chill. Nothing like that. ** huff** In fact totally opposite." He growled as he looked back towards Robin.

"Really?' BB asked feeling relieved.

"Correct. BeastBoy , the way she talks its like you're the perfect boyfriend. The greatest thing to happen to girls since the invention of the mall!" Robin stated in an annoyed voice.

He couldn't help but smile. "Seriously? She said that cause that is so unlike Raven to say something like that. She hates the mall." Replied BeastBoy. Even though he was still very much confused he swelled with pride that Raven would say as much.

Robin shook his head and groaned. "Naw that was Starfire talking. And that BeastBoy is the problem."

"Dudes I seriously don't get what the problem is here."

"Raven tells Star…." Started Robin only to interrupted.

"And Bee!" shouted Cyborg.

"And Jinx!" chimmed in Kid Flash.

"Like I was saying … Raven tells the girls how wonderful you are. How you're always bending over backwards to please her. How you're at her beck and call. How open and honest with your feelings you are. How you're changing yourself to please her. The back rubs! The foot massages! I could go on and on BeastBoy!" Robin stated frantically, arms waving about as he paced back and forth.

When he finished another round of 'hell yeahs!' and 'damn straight!' echoed throughout the room.

BeastBoy was about to speak up when he was cut off.

"Jeeze BB you treat her like she's a queen or something." complained Cyborg.

"And let's not forget that other thing!" shouted Speedy.

BeastBoy blinked at the archer. His expression telling he had no clue whatsoever.

"You know what you did! I cannot believe you could do such a thing! I mean how could you?" he repeated with even more force. The other males looked solemn and nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are you talking about? What thing?" BB asked.

"Ah man! Do I have to spell it out for you? Cause you know what you did! How could you not?"

Brow scrunching BeastBoy looked from Titan to Titan until he settled upon his two Tower-mates. Robin looked away and Cyborg looked annoyed.

Thinking hard he latched onto the one thing he could. Startled and blushing he hung his head and looked sufficiently ashamed all the while wondering how they knew.

Swallowing hard he looked up and spoke slowly. "Dudes…. I am sorry you don't approve, but seriously what's it any of your business but mine and Raven's?"

Several of the others made disapproving noises and looked away. Some crossing their arms and mumbling some opinion on the matter to the one next to him. Others just shook their heads and looked sad.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "BB I just cannot see how you could do something like that? I mean how dude? How could you?"

BB looked up at his friend. "Well … it's not like I didn't enjoy it. Plus it's not that ... err .... difficult to accomplish." He stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

Loud gasps errupted throughout the room. Several others scoffed and re-asserted their positions of disapproval and disbelief.

Shaking his head Speedy stepped forward got down on his heels and looked BeastBoy straight in the eye.

"Seriously dude how could you? I mean as one guy to another , HOW could you man ?"

BeastBoy stared back totally and utterly confused. After mulling it over for a second or two he said "Well you know I have a tongue like a cat and I can lick my own eyebrows. So ... that makes it kinda easy as pie."

He cringed and thought 'Damn … wrong simile.'

The collective room again gasped loudly and stared at the green teen in their midst. Speedy was so startled he fell over onto his ass. Sitting on the floor mouth agape all he do could was to stare at him in total and complete awe.

Robin was first to recover and therefore the first to speak his mind.

"WHAT!?!?" apparently not much of his mind was recovered.

After picking up his jaw off the floor , a wide-eyed Cyborg gathered his wits and spoke next.

"What the hell did you just say?!!! And what's that got to do with what we're talking about?!" he gasped at his best bud. Even though his brain refused to comprehend the information, a part of him deep down gained a new found respect for his unofficial little brother.

BB was quick to respond … "Nothing!" feeling as though he was WAY OFF from what they were thinking.

Speedy shook himself out of his shock.

"No dude seriously what did you just say?!"

"No way …. No way I'm repeating that. Besides what were you guys talking about?" BB was quick to say.

Speedy unwilling to let what he knew he heard slide "Are you shitting me?"

BeastBoy hung his head and sighed. When he looked up he gave no response other than to stick out his tongue lick one eyebrow then the other then (without tilting his downwards) touched the top of his chest before retracting it back into his mouth. He really didn't have to do that , but being a guy he felt the inexplicable need to show off.

Everyone in the room stared in complete awe. Some were so dumbstruck their brains failed miserably to process what it just witnessed. Others could not believe it. Fortunately for the collective, Aqualad summed it up perfectly for all.

"Holy crap !! "

BB coughed in an attempt to diffuse the situation and pull it away from his little mistake.

"So um guys what were you talking about? hee hee"

"Oh … umm… yeah … umm we were …." Robin started but was cut off by Kid Flash.

"Yo! Is that like unique to you or something OR can anyone learn how to do that ?! " he asked quickly.

BB blushed and looked away briefly before answering.

"We'll talk later. So Robin you were saying?" Kid Flash seemed pleased with that answer , in more ways than one.

"Oh … umm right. What we were referring to was the fact that you went and bought …err … stuff for Raven." He said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

BB looked at his leader absolutely confused. He quirked an eyebrow high into his hairline.

"You know … stuff … personal type stuff …." Still no comprehension from BB.

Robin growled and looked to his friends for support only to find none. He sighed loudly then addressed the changeling again.

"It was like last month , you went to the pharmacy for Raven. Got her … girl stuff .... Ya know stuff girls use during 'that time of the month' type stuff" Robin spat out.

BB's eyes widened with the realization, but the effect was short lived. Shaking his head he looked around the room as he spoke.

"Oh that type of stuff. Well ya I did do her a favor since she wasn't feeling to good. What's the big deal?"

"Big Deal!" Cyborg shouted. "The Big Deal is that guys don't do those types of favors unless they absolutely positively have to B! It's gross! It's wrong! It's a very un-guy like thing to do! That's what's up with that!" he stated waving his arms about for emphasis.

BB stared back totally confused. "What are you talking about? All types of guys do that for their ladies. Boyfriends and husbands alike. Besides what's the big deal? It's like buying any other product form a store. You walk in, get what you want, pay for it, and leave. Where's the drama?"

Cyborg let loose an exasperated sigh. Looks like the little grass stain just didn't get it. Poor poor fellow was absolutely whipped! The others followed suit and continued with their criticizing muttering.

Robin snorted and shook his head in exasperation. When he stopped he looked into BB eye's as he spoke.

"Forgetting about that for now, let's get back to our original assessment that you need to back off a little bit. You need stop treating Raven so well."

"What?! No way! Why in the world would I do that?!" BB shouted surprised his friend would suggest such a thing.

"Hey buddy we're not saying you shouldn't be good to Raven. Hell no. It's just you need to lower the bar a little. Dude seriously you're making the rest of us look bad." Placated Cyborg.

"Huh?"

"Seriously B , you need to lower that bar a little bit! You making it difficult for the rest of us! " added Speedy.

"Dude?! What are you gripping about? Have you had a relationship that wasn't a one-night stand? Seriously have you had one last a weekend?" BB asked.

"Why you little …" Speedy started for BB , but Robin caught him and pushed him into Cyborg who held onto the red head until he cooled down.

"BeastBoy Raven tells Star how you're so open and honest with your feelings and now she wants the same from me! I mean come on! I don't want to have to go through all that mushy touchy feely crap cause of you! I've been avoiding it since day one thank you very much and I want to keep it that way." Robin blanched.

"Yeah! And Bee expects me to rub her back and feet AND expects me to listen to her jabber on and on about this and that! Dude how do you stand it?" Cyborg said.

"You got that right!" Added Speedy. "Enough with the talk. I just wanted to get in, do my business, collect my thanks, and move on to the next. Screw this relationship crapola!"

"You are seriously one sad sad dude." Said BB to which Speedy lunged for him again. Only Cyborg had never really let go of his costume so he didn't get very far.

"OK enough already. So you've heard our thougths on the matter. What do you say BeastBou , going to tone it down for all our sakes ?" Asked Robin.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah that's right no. I do what I do with one and only one purpose in mind: To make Raven happy. Whatever she wants. Whatever she needs. She gets. And if I have to work hard and put in the extra effort then guess what? I'm gonna do it because she's worth it!"

"You think I treat her too good? Like a queen? Well guess what … in my eyes she isn't a queen she's a goddess! And I worship everything about her. I thank the powers that be for every moment we're together and I pray to heaven that each and every one of them make her happy. Cause if she's happy, then I'm happy. It's as simple as that and if you guys can't appreciate that fact then I guess you're not the friends I thought you were."

"So if you lame-o-s can't bring up your own game then that's your problem not mine. I plan to keep on making Raven as happy as she can be for as long as she will let me. So there!" he stated for all to hear clearly.

Robin gapped and stared.

Cyborg stared and let out a barely audible "Whoa!"

Speedy snorted and looked away annoyed while the others just gasped.

After several uncomfortable minutes Cyborg approached BB.

"Dude? You serious about all that?"

"As serious as I've ever been in my entire life."

"Truthfully?"

"100% True Blue here … no lies."

"Good. Cause she's like a little sister to me " looking over to Robin " both of them so I only want the best. So if you're on the level, then I'm glad. Good job grass stain." He finished by slapping the changeling on the back.

"Same here BeastBoy. I'm happy to hear it. For both of you." Robin added. The others added there own similar sentiments each in turn. Even Speedy sounded sincere.

"So we cool?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup … we're cool. No problem." BB smiled at his friend.

"Good!" Kid Flash shouted getting everyone's attention. "Cause I want to hear about that tongue thing! So spill!"

"Yeah!"

"Hear Hear!"

"Totally!"

"Damn Straight!"

"Come one teach … teach!"

BeastBoy sighed. "OK if I tell you the secret then we'll forget about all this and never speak of it again?"

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"And no more riding me about how I handle my relationship?"

"Yes!" they chorused.

"OK then. Deal. Here's what you do …."

* * *

Elsewhere's in the Tower , unbeknownst to the boys, several Titan girls were crowed around the one who had the devious foresight to slip a listening device onto her own boyfriend's cape. They had been listening the whole time and were quite entertained.

Well except maybe for a certain pale sorceress who had been the unwitting subject for the most of the boy's talk. She was currently being held in place by two of her so-called friends since her last attempt to flee the room. Hood firmly in place to hide her ever deepening blush although the red had spread throughout her entire body by now. She was a prisoner in her own home , held against her will by her friends and her own emotions. .

'Why me?'

"Pretty cleaver Starfire planting one of Robin's own bugs on him." Snickered BumbleBee.

Starfire smiled "Oh it was a thing of ease. Robin believes my wondering hands are for his benefit alone. I knew the something was the up the moment I laid eyes upon him this morning. However, I would have never guessed such a thing. What say you friend Raven?"

No response.

"Hmm … the cat must have the goddess's tongue." snickered Jinx.

"One does have to wonder doesn't one? I mean what can you two have been doing to have him so completely whipped like that? Care to enlighten us Raven?" BumbleBee asked.

No response except to sink deeper into her cloak.

"To hell with that. I want to know about this cat tongue thing!" shouted Argent.

"Ya know Raven … I have noticed you've seemed much more .... relaxed of late. Might this have anything to do the tongue ?" Jinx aked leaning in close in order to gauge her reaction.

"Indeed I too have notice friend Raven has been in much brighter spirits of recent. I had thought that is was due to her doing the dating of friend BeastBoy, which I have the feeling may be the truth. Although I too am curious as to the nature or shall I say activies of this dating that has caused this change."

Still nothing from the trapped girl.

"Shsh! He's telling! He's telling!" shouted Jinx bouncing up and down on the couch.

As quickly the girls' attention was on the speaker it was encased in black energy. All looked to Raven.

"Listen up! No more jokes! No more teasing! And absolutely no questions asked OR I swear to all of you I will yank him out of there before he has a chance to tell them jack didley squat!" monotoned Raven.

The girls were shocked and stunned. Looking to each other for guidance on what to say Raven added a little something to help them out.

"And this is something you'll want your guys to know about ….. trust me."

After a moment or two they all said …

"Deal."

* * *

AN: A bit of Titan naughtiness cause I can't help myself. This is what happens when you're bored stiff at work. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. If I don't post again until after the holiday then Happy Thanksgiving to All !!


End file.
